


Paper Roses

by yuedemeow (yuedemao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of their siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuedemao/pseuds/yuedemeow
Summary: Atsumu isn't an asshole. Or at least he tries not to be. But he laughs, and then laughs some more at Bokuto's puzzled face. He's a little proud of himself because he's never been this oblivious when it came to his own boyfriend. "Did ya ever think that perhaps yer boyfriend's allergic?"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Paper Roses

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time, I've written something for the pairings I love so dearly. [ This ](http://twitter.com/correcthq/status/1347706272834068483?s=19) is the tweet that inspired me to write this drabble!

Atsumu isn't an asshole. Or at least he tries not to be. It's kind of hard to be a little nicer when he's grown up with someone he had to tackle before sharing every single thing with since birth, but he knows he shouldn't treat everyone else the same as he does his brother. At the end of the day, brotherhood keeps him and Osamu together; with other people, nothing much.

Which is why when Bokuto asked him for help in folding a bunch of paper roses two days before said teammate celebrates his anniversary with his boyfriend, Atsumu didn't really have the heart to say no.

"You know you're a really great friend Tsum tsum!" Bokuto rips another colored sheet from the pad, before watching the setter focused on folding accurately. "I would've asked Shoyou, but he said something about meeting someone important so I dropped it. But then I saw you!"

"And now we're here, huh?" Atsumu smiles, because it really feels good to be appreciated for whatever he does. And maybe aside from giving the best tosses, he could make the best paper flowers even if he had no idea how to before. "Where'd ya even get this, Bokkun?"

"Well, my sister gave me this origami book and told me I should make Keiji some instead of buying real ones. I still think he loves them, but I carry them all around when we go out because he said his nose itches."

"Itches?"

"Yep! So maybe my sister meant the paper ones will be easier for him to throw away?"

Atsumu isn't an asshole. Or at least he tries not to be. But he laughs, and then laughs some more at Bokuto's puzzled face. He's a little proud of himself because he's never been this oblivious when it came to his own boyfriend-- he could never, if he doesn't want to get dumped. Sakusa Kiyoomi is a stark contrast to Akaashi whose patience is probably that of a saint. "Did ya ever think that perhaps yer boyfriend's allergic?"

"Allergic?" Bokuto stares at him and Atsumu stares back. He doesn't speak, waiting for the realization to settle in. _It doesn't._ "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

"Omi omi's _not_ allergic, he's a germaphobe. There's a difference, a'right?" Atsumu emphasizes as he continued folding with a new paper, the crooked tip pissing him off because he tore it off the pad a bit harshly. "Y'know ya need to just finish these by yerself."

The spiker pouts at him like some kicked puppy, placing the finished flower buds carefully into a large bag that didn't look safe to store them at all. "But I can't possibly finish a hundred of them by myself."

And what could Atsumu do? Say no? "Fine, I'll take some paper with me. It says here," he points at the bottom of the page entitled Rose Paper Flowers, "That 'ya need sticks for stems. I can ask Osamu for 'em."

"Thanks, Tsum-tsum!"

"If ya need anything else, I'm available 24/6."

Bokuto halts, tilting his head to the side like what he heard didn't seem right. "Don't you mean 24/7?"

"Nope," Atsumu isn't an asshole. Or at least he tries not to be. But with Sakusa Kiyoomi, he surrenders the asshole facade completely. "Saturdays are for date nights with Sakusa."

"Oh."

"Ya know it. Grabbin' new masks and gettin' take-out. Movie. Some kitchen scrubbin'. The usual."

"At night?"

"Yea?"

"You're a really great boyfriend, Tsum-tsum!"

Atsumu isn't an asshole. Or at least he tries not to be. Everyday. But he goes a little extra on Saturdays. "'fcourse I am!"

"But Tsum-tsum! What's it like being with him? Like, together?" Bokuto decides to hold the bag of paper roses on one hand, his free hand on his waist. "I know I could be too much sometimes, but 'Kaashi keeps me in line! It must be like that with you and Sakusa!"

Atsumu crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked up, thinking. Was he and Bokuto the same? "Am not sure, Bokkun, but Omi omi wouldn't like paper roses since it'll accumulate, er, I don't know, dust? He'd prefer a bottle of multi-purpose cleaner- which reminds me, he almost ran out of it last week!"

"Is that bad?"

"Mm? Nah," Atsumu thinks it's good that he let Sakusa go ahead of him, that way he could drop by the store. "I could just buy him one and then I'll be the best boyfriend in the world."

"Hey- Akaashi once said I am the best boyfriend in the world too! When I asked him!"

"We both are the best. This is why we won them over ya know." And with that in their mind on the way home, they both swell with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaa ;; I wish I could write more but my fingers won't move lol must be the cold weather hmm.
> 
> Whatdya think? You can tell me [ here ](http://twitter.com/tsukkithighma?s=09)


End file.
